twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Midnight Sun
There are minor characters introduced in the partial draft of Midnight Sun that are not in the book. Should we include them and consider that information canon or since it is not the completed version should not include them on this wiki?? Iluvgracie129 02:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :I think we should create articles about them since it is part of the Twilight universe, and therefore should be in the wiki. ~ Bella Swan 22:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) -- 17:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC) This should Be Deleted. As stated in the article, Stephenie Meyer would not begin writing the book again until she hasn't heard of it for 2 years. This may or may not be true. However, I think It safe that in the best interests of the fans of Twilight, I'd like to request that Midnight Sun article should be deleted. Dr.Stiles 20:19, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Dr. Stiles Midnight Sun is written by Stephenie Meyer, part of the twilight saga, and is therefore required on the twiight saga wiki site. if what you say is true then she wouldn't post the excerpts on her site for people to read them. therefore midnight sun is canon and deletion is unnessacary. as information from it contributes to other articles. cmcwiki 2.24.09 12:55 Midnight Sun will probably be as good as Twilight. Though that all of those minor characters like Whitneystephenies' partial draft on her wedsite. But if they are only mentioned as people that are mentioned who knows if they'll be added. Wikia's choice. It's important that on Wikis you make sure you leave the facts and not your own personal opinions. Please save the commentary for blogs and fan/hate sites. Need information about Midnight Sun I have allready read all of the twilight books and the midnight sun partial draft, i want to read the rest of this book before i get too interested in true blood that i forget about the twilight series. Please if anyone has anny information about when midnight sun will be avalable in bookstores tell me at Umbreon6@att.net thank you. :Hi. We are all interested in these details, but unfortunatly, they have not been released. :Stephanie expressed that Midnight Sun is, in fact, her next project, regardless of the leak. An official release :has not been mentioned anywhere, but check the Twilight Wiki now and then, as the release date will be posted here. :I would suggest you refrain from posting your email address or any other personal information in the future. The Leak Does anyone else think that Meyers is being slightly dramatic about the leak of Midnight Sun? You would think she might be slightly awed about the fact that fans were so interested in her newest project that they couldn't wait to read it. By publishing the writing she started out to do for her creates a byproduct, that byproduct is it becomes ours in a lot of ways. I am the intended audience and as an author she should be writing FOR that intended audience not just for herself. Its selfish, irritating, and leaves us-the people holding the purse strings to her success evolved from-looking for alternative things to do. What I find most interesting about this whole indefinite delay is that it could potentially prolong not only her fame but the financial reward that comes with it. 00:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I love the saga. its amazing. Just knowing that one day we can get inside Edwards head is great news. I personally think that if it hurts her feelings and she feels that she doesn't want to release it than that's her choice. its her book and nobody can change that. Its good news that she does want to release it one day. ROCK ON STEFANIE!!!! Definetly Over-Reacted I am counting the days to New Moon the movie too and I love the Twilight Series and I am sure Stephanie is a great person, however I also think she definetly over-reacted to the Midnight Sun ordeal. Also, posting a tid-bit of it does just make it worse cause it makes me want to read the rest, ya know! I think after four books she is set for life and does not really care what her readers want and of course we want more more more! But maybe someone should give her and FYI that your fans are the reason you are where your are so maybe you should take there feeling into consideration. I think it is totally self-fish for her to say she has to "not hear of Midnight Sun for 2 years straight" before she will finish it. Hmmm I wonder how she wrote all her other books cause I know I and everybody else was talking about those before the release date!